


Longing For Something More

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Emotions, F/M, Festival, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Music, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, handjob, intimate dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: It's Villeneuve's annual festival. Gaston feels a bit down, so LeFou drags him outside where one of the triplet girls makes a move at Gaston. But she's not the one to draw his attention...





	Longing For Something More

Gaston sighs as he looks around the tavern. People are laughing. Dancing. Drinking. The night is still young and everyone seems so happy. The women wear their prettiest dresses and heavy make-up stains their faces. Young men can’t stop staring at the slightly revealing dresses, hoping to get some action tonight. It’s not what their nights in the tavern are usually like. But today is different. It’s their annual festival and everyone is drunk. Everyone stopped caring about the rules. It’s supposed to be one of the happiest nights of the year. A night where you can do whatever you want without anyone questioning your motives.

Gaston should be happy too. He used to love the festival. Used to love all the attention as he would run across the tables in the tavern, showing off his sword fighting skills as he bathed in all the people’s cheers for him. He should be happy. Yet he’s never felt as empty. It’s been like this for weeks now.

Ever since he understood that, no matter what he tried, Belle was never going to marry him… something inside him just crumbled down. For years, courting Belle has been the main goal in his life. He’d buy her flowers every once in a while. He even got her a book once. He’d been on the market in a nearby village when his eyes fell on the beautiful and intact cover of a book he knew for sure Père Robert didn’t have in his collection. Belle had been thrilled. Her hands shaking as she held it close to her chest, thanking him over and over again for granting her a new adventure in her life.

Because just like Gaston, Belle despised living in this village and he knew that. It’s why he figured they’d make such a good couple. Well... He thought wrong.

Suddenly there’s a pair of arms hugging him from behind. Gaston is ripped out of his thoughts as he quickly turns around to be met with LeFou’s face. The man’s cheeks are rosy, showing that he’s been indulging himself in a good amount of beer already.

“Gaston! I’ve been looking for you all day!”

Gaston is fairly sure that that’s not true, but he doesn’t bother pointing that out. No matter how bad he feels, something about LeFou’s presence is very comforting. He’s the only constant in Gaston’s life. The only factor he can always rely on. His best friend will be there. Catching him as he falls.

“You have?”

“Yes! I didn’t see you at the market this morning. Where were you? I thought you would show up at the triplet’s performance. I never knew that they could sing that well but they’re pretty good.”

Gaston raised an eyebrow at that. He wondered how many drinks LeFou has had this morning because if there’s one thing the triplet’s aren’t good at, it was singing. They loved it though, and because they were such lovely girls no one in the town dared to speak their mind about it. LeFou keeps talking about everything he’s seen today and Gaston’s thoughts wander off almost instantly. Even the festival is the same. The same people putting on the same shows. The same godforsaken everything.

“Gaston. Are you even listening to me?”

Gaston looks up warily and sighs. He should just be honest with LeFou and tell him he’s not in the mood for a party today, and then he could go off to bed. A bit early, maybe, but at this point Gaston doesn’t care. People won’t notice he’s gone anyways.

“LeFou, I-“

“See, I knew you’d say yes. Come on!” LeFou exclaims happily and before Gaston can process what’s happening, LeFou pulls him out of his chair and drags him along outside. Gaston flinches at the sight of how crowded the village is. Everyone’s laughing and dancing and everything sounds even louder than inside the tavern. Gaston can’t help it when LeFou drags him further into the dancing crowd until LeFou comes to a sudden halt and Gaston almost bumps into him.

“What’s the point of-“

He’s cut off as one of the triplet sisters, he’s not sure which one, plasters her body against Gaston and starts dancing in what normally would be a very inappropriate way. Except it’s the festival, so no one even blinks at the sight.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she grinds her hips against his own and Gaston is trying so hard to ignore it, he’s trying so hard to push her away, but the sudden jolts in his stomach make him feel alive in a way he hasn’t felt in far too long. So he growls and pulls the girl closer, digging his fingers into her back. Claiming her.

He gasps as he can feel his body come back to life. The slow rhythm of the music awakening something deep inside of him. He lets his eyes wander down the girl’s body, his gaze resting at the sight of her breasts that are barely covered by her dress.

“You like what you see, Mon Capitaine?"

Gaston nods, swallowing as he slowly traces his fingers up her spine. He’s shaking with need. He never had any particular interest in any of the triplet girls but right now he couldn’t care less. He wants to feel bare skin beneath his fingers. Wants to hear someone moaning his name over and over again.

“I very much do…”

The girl flashes him a devilish grin as she raises her hands to undo one of the buttons on her chest to reveal even more of herself. Gaston needs her. He needs her so badly. She leans in and slowly places featherlight kisses in the crook of his neck. Gaston lets out a sigh and as he opens his eyes, he freezes.

Because right there is LeFou. LeFou is dancing with another one of the sisters. It’s not the girl who makes him freeze right on the spot. It’s LeFou. His cheeks are still rosy, adding a lovely glow to his face. He moves so gracefully, his hips rolling forward suggestively to the beat of the music. He looks up and his eyes widen as they meet with Gaston’s. Another layer of red spreads across LeFou’s face, and Gaston just knows it’s not the alcohol. It’s something else. Gaston’s fingers tingle and he presses them harder into the girl’s back, who gasps against him.

He grinds against her, clawing at her dress. He doesn’t know what’s happening. He feels drunk. Drunk on the burning beat of the drums. Drunk on the pleasure that crawls all over his skin. He can’t stop staring at LeFou. He wants to run his fingers through the curls, feel the tips of his fingers disappear in the soft flesh that is his best friend. He wants to feel the stubble on LeFou’s cheeks as he kisses him. Dieu.

LeFou is still staring as well and Gaston licks his lips as he decides to make a game out of this. He knows it’s a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. But he can’t help himself as he leans in to whisper into the girl’s ear, using his knowledge on just how overly competitive the triplets can get sometimes.

“Show me what you can do, dear. Show your sister you’re better than her. Show her that only you deserve me,” he whispers as he nibbles at the skin just below her ear. The girl gasps and nods, as the movement of her hips become more urgent. The other sister seems to notice and she shoots a jealous glance in their direction as she turns around and throws her arms around LeFou’s neck, throwing her head back to give him access to her neck while she keeps moving her hips against LeFou.

Their eyes meet again and now that the initial shock is gone there’s a faint smile playing on LeFou’s face. He parts his lips slightly and licks across them as he inches closer to the girl, his fingers lingering on her hips. Gaston can’t help the pang of jealousy he feels in his chest. He takes holds of the shoulders of the girl in front of him and pushes her down. She happily does so and trails her fingers all across his stomach, over his hips and takes hold of his thighs.

He bares his teeth at LeFou, slowly trailing his tongue across them as he thrusts his hips forward. LeFou just freezes and Gaston sees how torn the man is. Sees how desperately he’s trying to stay in control of himself. Gaston wants LeFou to lose it.

“Aren’t you gorgeous, dear?” Gaston whispers while staring at the man. LeFou whimpers at that and nods, still frozen in place. Gaston thrusts his hips forward against, causing the girl beneath him to clutch onto him tight.

“The prettiest thing I’ve seen all night.”

LeFou gasps and Gaston can see how bad his hands are shaking. Exactly what he wants to see. He licks his lips and carefully steps away from the girl, who frowns at him.

“Gaston? What-”

“LeFou and I are going to get some beer. You enjoy yourselves.”

And with that Gaston curls his fingers around LeFou’s wrist, securing his grip on him and he drags him along with him. Leaving the triplet girls behind in confusion. Gaston doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting LeFou out of his damned clothes.

They easily make their way through the crowd and as they reach the stables, Gaston can barely hold himself back any longer. They stumble in an empty box where he presses LeFou roughly against a wall, trapping him with his body.

“LeFou, I… Do you want this? Because once we start I won’t be able to stop,” Gaston breathes out heavily, trying his hardest to not bridge the last few inches between them. LeFou licks his lips and he nods slowly.

That’s all it takes for Gaston to move forward and crash his lips onto LeFou’s. The younger man gasps beneath him. Gaston can’t quite grasp what’s happening, but he’s not sure if he should even try to understand. His body knows what it’s supposed to do, and all Gaston can do now is follow his instincts.

“G-Gaston, I need you,” LeFou groans out and his hands start to undo the buttons. Gaston growls as a response and shrugs off his leather jacket before his hands start to work on LeFou’s clothes. He wants LeFou naked. He wants to dig his nails into the soft flesh. Marking the man as his.

Gaston whines as the tips of his fingers finally touch LeFou’s burning hot skin. He explores LeFou’s body with his hands. From the soft skin on his stomach to the fleshy shoulders, where he can feel the muscles move underneath his hands. LeFou is so strong. They manage to get out of their clothes easily and Gaston trails his fingers across LeFou’s chest.

“God, you really are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathes out and LeFou’s cheeks start to burn.

“B-but,”

“You are, LeFou, and I’m going to hear you make the prettiest sounds too,” he says with a wide grin. Within a second, they’re on each other again. Gaston lowers his hands as he works on unbuttoning LeFou’s pants. Their lips collide again, and Gaston is taken aback by the softness of his best friend’s lips.

LeFou’s fingers are trembling on Gaston’s bare skin. Gaston wonders how long LeFou has been wanting this. Deep down, Gaston always knew about the kind of admiration LeFou felt for him, but he’d been to blind, too focused on Belle, to actually see it. Gaston bites on his lips as he feels pulls the man’s pants down and sees the outline of his cock through his underwear. LeFou is so hard for him.

LeFou blushes and looks up at Gaston as he slowly drops down onto his knees. Gaston’s breath hitches as he realizes what he’s is about to do.

“Gaston… Can I- Please?”

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters out. He never had anyone do this to him, but with the sight of LeFou on his knees, he doesn’t think anything in his life has been as arousing as this very moment.

LeFou unbuckles Gaston’s belt and pulls his pants down, together with his underwear, revealing Gaston’s cock. LeFou groans softly as he sees it and he timidly shuffles forward on his knees to be closer. His fingers are trailing gentle circles on Gaston’s hips, and he slowly closes his lips around the head of Gaston’s cock.

It’s soft, wet. It feels so wrong. So wrong, to have a man do this to him. It’s against all the villagers beliefs and rules. Yet it never felt as natural. LeFou’s tongue circles around him tentatively and Gaston tangles his fingers in the man’s hair, urging him to move even closer, to take more of him into his mouth.

It feels amazing. The sensation is almost overwhelming him. The way LeFou’s lips stretch against his cock. The soft breathy sounds he makes. The warmth and gentleness around him, sending sparks across his spine.

“LeFou, please… Please it feels so good. Don’t stop. You’re so perfect…” Gaston breathes out as he pulls on LeFou’s hair a bit harsher, urging him even further. LeFou groans and tries to take as much of Gaston in his mouth as he can, trying to please him. Wanting to make him as good as possible. Gaston slowly starts to move his hips in the same pace as LeFou sucking on him, bucking forward and closing his eyes in the process.

LeFou moves back for a second, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, Gaston… Will you please use me?”

Gaston gasps and looks down at him.

“Are you sure?”

LeFou nods desperately, licking his lips. Gaston sees the man took hold of his own cock too, slowly stroking it. It’s so… Dirty. Dirty, and so hot.

“Please, Gaston. I want it.”

Gaston takes a deep breath as he lets that sink in. He tightens his grip on LeFou’s hair and pulls him closer, slipping his erection past LeFou’s lips. He starts out slow, not wanting to cause LeFou any discomfort. But he notices how LeFou starts to stroke himself faster, how his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and his muscles seem to relax.

He really wants this.

Gaston shuffles closer and pushes in slightly deeper with each thrust he makes. Faster. Gaston groans and closes his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure that’s building inside of him. He curls his toes as he’s getting closer and closer. His moves become more urgent, and just as he opens his eyes, LeFou moans out loud and comes in his own hand. His come spilling all over his chest.

“God, LeFou… I… Oh my…” Gaston breathes out. LeFou looks so filthy and Gaston can’t help feeling so overwhelmed all of sudden. He snaps his hips forward one last time and comes, his body stilling as waves of pleasure take over his body.

LeFou brings his hands up and slowly caresses Gaston’s thighs, swallowing. Gaston takes a few deep breaths and pulls out. He stares down at LeFou beneath him. He looks wrecked, and so happy.

“Gaston, that was…”

“Amazing.”

Suddenly there’s a loud noise coming from somewhere on the other side of the stables. Gaston freezes. He hears voices, laughter. He takes a quick glance outside and sees another couple stumbling their way into one of the boxes. He nods at LeFou.

“It’s okay, they’re too caught up to notice us. We better get dressed and go somewhere else…”

LeFou nods and tries to clean himself up for a bit, and they both get dressed again. They stare at each other for a few seconds, before Gaston slowly opens his arms, inviting LeFou for a hug. LeFou’s eyes light up and he wraps his arms around Gaston’s body tightly. Gaston rubs his friend’s back gently, overwhelmed by the emotions that take over his thoughts.

Belle has never been the one for him.

It’s LeFou.


End file.
